dance_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Electricity
:For the song used for JoJo's solo in JoJo with a Bow Bow, see Electricity (JoJo's solo). " " is a song by Ashley Jana. It was used for the group dance Wildly Inappropriate. It was used again for the Mini's group dance in Girl Talk 3. Lyrics Ooooh I know you like all the ways I can move Came to dance, but all I can see is you (Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) You have got that fire in your e-eye-e-eyes, oh Boy (oh oh oh) There's no worries here, we can make some noise (oh oh oh) Back and forth we sway Can you feel the force? (Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Tell me how you like to live your li-i-i-ife Baby, let's just dance, dance Let's just dance, baby I just wanna dance, dance, dance, dance deh eh eh eh Can you feel it, can you take it? Can you come embrace it? All this electricity Do it right now, ri-ri-ri-ight now Turn the volume up loud Give me your electricity I don't really care (Na na na na na na no) Take me, take me there (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) Can you feel it? Can you take it? Baby, it's so electric So come and play with me We'll dream, dream, dream, dream (yeah yeah yeah yeah) We'll celebrate, we'll make a scene, scene, scene, scene (uh huh uh huh) So raise your glass and come to me, me, me (Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Baby, can you make my body rah-ah-ah-ock? Whoah (na na na na) Whip my hair around, I can let it go (la la la la) We can do our thing, take it nice and slow (Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Baby, take it over, make it ho-ah-ah-ot Baby, let's just dance, dance Let's just dance, baby I just wanna dance, dance, dance, dance deh eh eh eh Can you feel it, can you take it? Can you come embrace it? All this electricity Do it right now, ri-ri-ri-ight now Turn the volume up loud Give me your electricity I don't really care (Na na na na na na no) Take me, take me there (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) Can you feel it? Can you take it? Baby, it's so electric So come and play with me More and more It's feelin' so right, right, right So, baby, tonight-night-night Just give it to me Boom boom stereo Stereo boom Boom boom stereo Stereo go lalalala Boom boom stereo Stereo go Boom boom stereo Stereo go lalalala Baby, let's just dance, dance Let's just dance, baby I just wanna dance, dance, dance, dance deh eh eh eh Can you feel it, can you take it? Can you come embrace it? All this electricity Do it right now, ri-ri-ri-ight now Turn the volume up loud Give me your electricity I don't really care (Na na na na na na no) Take me, take me there (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) Can you feel it? Can you take it? Baby, it's so electric So come and play with me Can you feel it? Can you take it? Can you come embrace it? All this electricity Do it right now, ri-ight now Turn the volume up loud Give me your electricity I don't really care (Na na na na na na no) Take me, take me there (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) Can you feel it? Can you take it? Baby, it's so electric So come and play with me Trivia *This dance was featured on Abby's Top Ten Dances and was ranked as Abby's 10th favorite group dance from Season 1-3. *The Mini team's dance was choreographed by Kalani. Gallery 102 Electricity (2).jpg 6SE_GT3_-_Electricity.png Video Gallery Group dance from Wildly Inappropriate Full group dance from Abby's Top Ten Dances Mini's group dance from Girl Talk 3